Dream
by DarkPresence
Summary: The first story with a twist... from the Strelitzia's point of view (book 1). R&R, and please enjoy! ;


Disclaimer: If I owned Petshop of Horrors, then I would have to be a genius for coming up with something like that. Alas, I am just me.  
  
Author's Note: This story is written from the Strelitzia's point of view. Yes, that bird creature from the first book. I was trying to do something different from all those other fics from Count D or Leon's point of view. This probably will be a one-shot unless people really like it. If so, then I shall continue with all the other pets in the story. Well, here goes nothing, and please enjoy! ^^;;;  
  
And by the way, I've read some other Petshop of Horrors fanfics, and I'm really scared that this will come out awful compared to those, for those authors are far superior, and great writers. Read their stuff in my favorite authors/stories lists.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
Everyday I sit, waiting for it to happen. Waiting for the day when my dreams would come true. Count D always told me that he sold love and dreams in the form of pets.  
  
So when would I find that love?  
  
When would all the sadness dissipate?  
  
Could it possibly happen?  
  
This room is dark and gloomy, yet it is my only home. Born and raised in the pet shop, I could never discover true bliss. Everyday I hear talk of another magnificent creature being rescued from this wretched place. Everyday I hear talk of another victim. Another helpless human murdered by one of the foul creatures that manifest themselves in this place. Thought to be an innocent pet disguised as something the human would adore, but really a murderous beast. I'm not deaf. I know what awful fates come to everyone who shops here. But I also know that I'm different. I would never hurt an innocent being.  
  
Perhaps that is the reason that no one cares for me?  
  
The count told me how the males of my species fight to the death. Battling with snakes. Poisonous ones, nonetheless. Ha! What treachery!  
  
How can any creature of true heart take part in such an activity?  
  
How can someone even bear to take part in mortal combat?  
  
Do they just ignore all emotion?  
  
Throw away all feeling until the deed is done?  
  
What is this cold world coming to?  
  
Everyday I sit and brood, contemplating my life and what it all means.  
  
Why am I so different?  
  
And what is wrong with being so nonviolent?  
  
I'm sure that someone could love me......... if only I was given the chance.  
  
But surely, no one will?  
  
I am all alone, forsaken by the world. Even Count D forgets about me from time to time......... If only someone could discover me, set me free. All I need is a little love in my life. Someone to hold me, caress me, love me. Someone to hear me sing.........  
  
Where did that come from?  
  
Do I even know how to sing?  
  
What song?  
  
Oh! I can feel it now! There's something stirring inside me. What an odd feeling.......... It can only be described as a hunger, a need.  
  
But for what?  
  
For love?  
  
For a home?  
  
I can feel the song inside me, quite clearly now. I need to sing. To show my passion. For life, and everything. Please, someone, come save me. Take me from this hell. Show me what it means to live. To love, and be loved. Set me free.  
  
That's when she came. My heart beats faster. Count D picks me up and carries me to her. I reach out. She is all I need. Such beauty, such splendor! She is more than perfect; she is everything that could make my life happy. They call her Miss Janet. Ah, Miss Janet......... my Miss Janet......... my everything and more.  
  
What's this?  
  
Where am I going?  
  
Janet! JANET!  
  
Where are you?  
  
Oh, I see. We are at your home. A more perfect place I could never dream of. With you by my side, everything shall be okay now. Life had seemed so awful......... but now you've come to me, set me free. My savior.........  
  
Come on, come on. Please. Let me hear your voice......... I hear you whisper. Yes, I will sing for you. I will do anything to make you happy. To make you mine.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Do you like this song?  
  
Are you happy?  
  
Oh, I will do anything for you. Anything at all. I will stay at your side for all eternity. My Janet. My everything.  
  
Three days with you. I never knew my life could be so lovely. Living in the pet shop had almost driven me mad. But now, now I am seeing everything with perfect clarity. And the only thing I am seeing is you.  
  
You come back to me. But this time with something more.  
  
What do you have under that blanket?  
  
Why do you seem so sad?  
  
Almost like a mother....  
  
Oh. I see.  
  
Who is this girl you've brought?  
  
Don't you know what will happen?  
  
My Janet! Don't leave me! The only one I love is you! You can hear it in my song! No! Stop! Stop walking away! Don't look so sad! I'll be here for you! Come back!  
  
One day without you. This strange girl is no substitute. She looks almost like me, or like a sister to me. Yet she looks at me with such an evil hunger. I am filled with fear. Come back to me, Janet!  
  
Why have you left me?  
  
Can't you see?  
  
Does my song mean nothing?  
  
COME BACK!  
  
Day two without you. The girl is edging closer. Such greed fills her face! Hear me singing for you! Listen, and understand my love. I am desperate! Knowing the beauty of your love is making everything worse! Without you by my side, I am nothing. Please, Janet. Return to me.  
  
Where are you?  
  
Have you forgotten?  
  
Do I mean nothing to you?  
  
Day three without you. I am still singing. Listen carefully. The girl is attacking. Help me, Janet! She ate my hand. But still I sing! For you, and you alone! Please come back! Save me Janet, SAVE ME!  
  
Pure torture.  
  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
My heart aches for you, Janet.  
  
Where are you?  
  
Day four without you. My feet are gone. A minor problem, for I have lost much more: you. Count D was right when he said he sold love and dreams. I dream of you, Janet. The pain that is being forced on me by that girl is nothing compared to my aching heart. I absolutely need you Janet. Please save me. Please. I beg of you.  
  
Why won't you come?  
  
My voice is dying.  
  
Just like my body.  
  
Please Janet, I must see you again.  
  
One last time.  
  
I love you.  
  
Please.  
  
Day five without you. I cannot last much longer. I long to be with you. To sing for you, and make you happy once more. Little of me is left: my throat, to sing for you; my heart, to beat for you; and my mind, to think of you. Let me see you before that awful girl eats me alive. Visit me before I die.  
  
Janet, I'm scared.  
  
Terrified.  
  
I need you.  
  
Just this once.  
  
I'm fading away.  
  
Bring me back to life.  
  
Only you can do that for me.  
  
Day six without you. This is the end, my Janet. The girl is coming closer, with a greedy look of such hunger playing across her lips. Such fear courses through my blood! I have one dying wish. Just one. Can you guess what it is? To see you. Janet, I know that you won't save me, or at least can't save me now, but please, PLEASE, know that I love you. You are the one light in my life, the one thing that made me happy. I cannot sing any more, but if I could, I would sing one last time, just for you. Janet, I just wish that you know this. Please remember me, and my love. Alas, this is good bye.........  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~  
  
DarkPresence: Well,,,, that came out quite strangely......... I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^^; 


End file.
